Cold Blue Eyes: A Drarry Fanfiction
by itsmetegan
Summary: A story of two different people, trying to overcome their differences, and past experiences, to uncover their love.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning of Sorts

Potions dragged on, just as frustraring as usual.

At the moment it was raining outside. Fat drops collided with the window and slid almost lazily down the pane and out of view.

Harry felt his gaze being drawn to the sight, rather than his assignment that lay infront of him.

Suddenly, a low cough startled him out of his daze, though he was not sure why.

When he looked up he found cold blue eyes connecting with his own shining green ones.

So many emotions passed between the two: love, hate, regret, desire, longing.

Harry looked away, his face growing red. He didn't want to miss the bonde haired boy, but oh, he did.

Last year, He and none other than Draco Malfoy had grown quite fond of each other, and for a while things went smoothly between them.

Of course, once their little secret got out, things became tricky, seeing as they were both boys, and the unspoken leaders of two opposing houses.

Harry looked up once more to find the steely blue eyes still gazing at him, burning with emotions he couldn't even begin to name.

Soon after, the bell rang and Harry swiftly made his way out of the dungeon, anxious to get away from his confusion, and whirling thoughts.

"Potter."

He halted at the all too farmiliar voice.

The corridor was nearly empty, with a few students turning the corner, starting down the next corridor.

They were alone.

Malfoy ran up to Harry, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk, Harry."

Not expecting the gentle tone, Harry was suprised to find himself unclenching his fists and turning to face the other boy.

They looked each other in eyes, still burning with the emotions that wanted to pour out.

"Alright, go on then." Harry prompted.

Malfoy ran a nervous hand through his silky blonde hair and looked away.

"Things between us have gotten..." but before he could finish his thought, a complication had arrived.

"Boys." Came a farmiliar cold voice from behind them. Harry and Draco turned to face an annoyed-looking Snape.

"Late for class, are we? Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry sighed as Snape smirked down at him, of course he wouldn't take points from Slytherin.

"Yes sir." Harry said cooly.

Draco shot Harry one last glance, before he started off in the opposite direction to his next lesson.

Finally arriving at his own class, Harry slid into his desk quietly, hoping Professor Binns didn't hear him clamber into the room, late.

"Where've you been?" Hermione whispered to him.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to explain.

He rested his chin on his hand, and closed his eyes as the ghost carried on with the History of Magic.

He could still feel where Draco had touched him, a warm tingle ran down his arm and he frowned, not wanting to get caught up in his thoughts of the Slytherin.

_Getting hurt once was enough, I don't want to fall for him again._

Harry picked his head up and gazed longingly out the window, down at the lush green trees of the forbidden forest which were barely visible through the drizzle.

_I want to work things out between us, but everytime were alone, or get a chance, someone finds an excuse to interrupt._


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

_Damn it! We had come so close! _

_Damn Snape!_

Draco silently screamed, still annoyed at this afternoon's events.

_Anytime we try to have a bloody conversation, someone butts in, and ruins everything. I can't make things right with Potter unless we talk._

He closed his eyes to keep from crying in frustration, and though back to last year. Things had been going so well; He and Harry had agreed on places to meet, where no one would find them, and when they were around friends, they acted like they normally did: cold towards each other, to ensure that no one would know of anything between them.

One afternoon, while Harry and Draco had been enjoying each others company before they rushed off to their next lesson, Colion Creevy showed up, snapping a picture of the two of them.

Draco threatened him, saying that if he leaked the photo, he'd have him dead.

Of course, that didn't stop the little prat from spreading his encounter verbally.

After that, Harry and Draco got constant teasing and ridicule from the other classmates, and the only way to put a stop to it was to act as they formerly had, which meant going back to square one.

Draco cursed the little Creevy boy silently and retured his gaze to his homework.

"Hey, Draco." Crabbe spoke from accross the room, "We're going to go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat."

Draco looked at his watch, it was about dinner time, but he couldn't tell from inside the Slytherin common room.

"Alright, I suppose I'm just going to stay here and finish this lesson. I might meet you down there later."

The two husky boys hobbled out the door and were off in search of food.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes tenderly.

_Forget this lesson, I'm taking a walk._

He stood up and made his way accross the room, then open the door and slid into the flow of people in the corridor.

Once he was outside, he felt much better. Crickets hummed and the lake lapped serenely at the shore line, filling his ears with the peaceful sound of nightfall.

It was no longer raining, but there was a cool breeze sweeping the grounds, swishing his cloak and rustling his hair.

His footsteps crunched on the pebbles underfoot and he let his gaze travel to the sky above him.

Pinks blended into brilliant shades of red and oranges, painting the clouds a misty blue.

The Slytherin halted and just stood there, gazing at the magnificent colour display in awe.

"Malfoy?" A voice spoke behind him.

He turned to face a rumpled-looking Harry, whose hair was adorably messy and a tired look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Harry spoke, taking a few tentitave steps towards the Slytherin.

"What, am I not allowed to walk freely now?" He asked spitefully, looking away from the raven-haired boy standing infront of him.

"Right. Sorry." Harry said, looking down.

Draco looked back, regretting his tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I-..." He sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Harry looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I understand." he bent down to pick up a rock, and flung it at the lake, skipping it twice before it finally began to sink to the murky depths.

"So, what did you want to say before Snape got on to us in the corridor earlier?"

Draco sighed. He didn't know what he wanted to say. Whether he should let things be, seeing as they probabaly weren't going to have a chance to be together, or if he should make an effort, and try and get Harry back.

"I-... I honestly don't know, Harry."

The Gryffindor remained silent and continued to gaze at Draco with his jem-like eyes.

"I want to make things right again, to get you back, but it seems impossible."

There was a pause until Harry spoke quietly, "Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."

Draco scoffed at the phrase, "Get that from the Weaslett, did you?"

"She's a smart girl." Harry said quietly.

Draco fell silent and just looked at the boy that he once held in his arms.

"Harry. Something needs to change. I can't continute to act like I dislike you."

"It's not much eaiser for me. I don't enjoy putting on this show so everyone is satisfied with our relationship. Everyone but us, it seems."

Draco felt a whirl of emotions; joy at the fact that Harry admited to still liking him, and heartbreak at the fact that they both knew it would never work.

The silver-haired boy leaned back against the tree that stood behind him and looked up at the sky once more.

The castle glowed, standing out against the now inky sky.

"Well, what are we to do?" Draco asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"What feels right, I suppose." The Gryffindor held a steady gaze.

Without warning, Harry stepped closer and took his hand.

Draco looked at him in suprise.

Memories flooded back; the stolen kisses underneath the stairs, and those silent moments where they were happy to just be together, and in each others embrace.

Harry leaned in, "I miss you, Draco."

Draco looked back into glittering emrald eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

At that moment, he was so voulnerable, his hand tightly clasped in his partners, and lips nearly brushing.

"I miss you too, Harry." he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in the Owlry

**Harry's Point of View-**

He awoke to the early morning sun slanting through the window in his dormitory, and squinted against the glare from the sun.

Harry shivered a bit; it was definitely nearing Christmas.

Normally, Harry would be safely tucked away in a warm bed at The Burrow, but this year for the holidays, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to go and visit Charlie at his job over in Romania. Harry, of course, wasn't at all bitter about it,. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley do nothing but dote on him while he's there, they deserved a vacation.

Harry quietly changed into his robes and slipped out the door.

Wandering aimlessly, he made his way around the castle, stopping first in the Great Hall. He wasn't too hungry yet, but just sitting at the table mindlessly sipping on pumpkin juice was satisfactory. Harry was letting his thoughts wander, when a small tawny owl landed in front of him, holding a slip of parchment.

_Meet me in the owlry, 8 am._

Harry smiled at Draco's familiar scrawl. Then he crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, rising fron the table and making his way back through the castle.

Once he reached the owlry, he could tell he was not alone, and before anyone could spot him, he ducked behind one of the large pilliars.

"But Draco..." Harry heard Pansy Parkinson's girly, high-pitched voice first.

"No Pansy. I-..." Harry heard the voice he knew so well give a very un-Malfoy-ish grunt. "I don't like you that way."

"Oh, don't tell me you're still stuck on Potter." Distaste was practically dripping from her words.

"No! No, of course not." Draco said, though he didn't sound too sure.

Pansy seemed to pick up on his hesitation, too.

"You don't seem so secure in that answer, Draco..."

"I. Do. Not. Like. Potter." Malfoy hissed through gritted teeth.

"That's what I like to hear." She purred.

After that, Harry heard a significant lack of conversation.

He peeked around his hiding place, towards the direction that the voices were, moments ago.

What he saw shattered his heart.

Draco had Pansy up against the wall, lips locked and hands intertwined.

Not trusting his ability to hold back tears, Harry bolted for the door. What he didn't notice was the tiny slip of paper that escaped from his robe's pocket and settled to the floor, among the feathers and droppings.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Perspective

**Draco's Point of View-**

As soon as Pansy left, he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Draco hadn't wanted to have that little session with her, but while he was on his way up to the owlry, where he planned to meet Harry, she had intercepted him and began to question.

Of course he had to lie.

"Er, I'm just going to mail something to my father." he had said.

It wasn't entirely a lie, he had been planning on mailing a letter to his dad while he was up there.

"Well, you look lonely, how about I join you?" She hadn't given him much choice, as she seized him under his arm and lead him up to the owlry.

Once he had sent the roll of parchment away with his large, handsome, eagle owl, with Pansy watching over his shoulder, she suggested they go down to the Great Hall together and get breakfast.

He denied politely.

"Ah, no thanks, Pansy. I'm not really hungry."

"It's alright, I'm not really hungry either, why don't we go for a walk?" She was grinning, as if she knew too much for Draco's liking.

"I'm just going to stay here for a bit. I've got a lot on my mind, I just want to be alone for a while."

"I know why you came up here, Draco." Pansy sighed.

"I- w-what are you talking about?"

"I know that you came up here for Potter, so you could meet with him."

"No, I didn't, you're wrong." Draco said quickly, ducking his head so she couldn't see him blush.

"Prove it." She said with a smirk.

Draco looked up at her, startled.

"Pansy, I-... I don't see you... like that."

"But Draco..." She whined.

"No Pansy. I-..." He backed away slightly as she took a step towards him "I don't like you that way."

"Oh, don't tell me you're still stuck on Potter." Pansy screwed up her face in a look of what Draco presumed was distaste.

"No! No, of course not." Draco said, cursing the uncertainty in his voice.

Pansy had heard his hesitation and pounced.

"You don't seem so secure in that answer, Draco..." she stepped closer to him, so that their noses were mere inches away from each other's.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Potter." Malfoy hissed, directing his anger at her into his words.

"That's what I like to hear." She purred.

Suddenly, Pansy had grabbed the collar of his robes, spun him around and leaned back against the cold stone wall so he was pressed roughly against her.

She grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with hers, kissing him with a passion that Draco couldn't find in himself to return.

It felt... wrong.

At long last, Pansy broke away, blushing and giggling madly.

"Alright, I believe you." She said, breathless.

Draco gave her a half smile as she skipped through the owlry and out of sight.

And that brings us to where he stands now, a chill breeze whipping his robes around.

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his untidy hair.

_Where is Harry?_

Draco began pacing nervously.

_Maybe he didn't get my note, or he's busy. Or maybe... _

_Maybe he saw Pansy-..._

Draco stopped short, both at the thought of Harry seeing what Pansy had done and at the sight of a small slip of parchment that lay among discarded mice and down feathers.

He opened it up with a sharp intake of breath, recognizing his own handwriting.

_Meet me at the Owlry, 8:00 am._

_Could Harry have seen us? _

_I didn't see him, or hear him for that matter..._


	5. Chapter 5: Trust is a Tricky Thing

**Harry's Point of View-**

He dashed down the corridor, fighting back the wave of emotion that threatened to drown him.

Why had he believed Draco? Why had he thought the silver-haired boy cared about him?

He knew it was a joke, all from the start.

_Hell, he probably set up the whole thing last year, when Colin Creevy found us together._

Harry turned the corner, and ran straight into Pansy Parkinson, who looked quite satisfied with herself.

"What's wrong Potter, you look like you just wittnessed something horrible." She smirked up at him, eyes glinting with malice.

_She knows... She knows I saw her and Malfoy._

"Shove off, Pansy." Harry spat back.

"_Tsk tsk, _Watch your mouth Potter, no one likes a boy who can't mind his manners."

Harry's knuckles were white around the handle of his wand, but before he could do anything, Pansy had skipped off, humming. He spun on his heel and ran in the opposite direction.

_I can't believe-... Actually, I can believe he would do something like that._

Finally slowing down, Harry reached a broad stone wall, that had nothing on it at first glance, but as he approached it, a large oak door sprang up. He seized the handle, yanking it open.

The Room of Requirement. Harry flopped heavily onto one of the many armchairs that stood in the center of the room, and buried his head in his hands.

_I shouldn't have fell for it. I shouldn't have let Malfoy trick me into this. _

Just then, a knock at the door made Harry start.

"Er... come in?"

_ Who knocks at the door of the Room of Requirement?_

The entrance creaked open, and Harry's face flushed with anger when he saw green robes and pale hair walk towards him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spoke with venom.

The Slytherin flinched at the use of his last name, but retured his glance back to the raven-haired boy seated infront of him.

"Did you-... Were you... at the owlry... a few moments ago?" Draco spoke tentitavely.

"As a matter of fact, I was," Harry stood, his eyes level with Draco's now, " but I suppose you knew that when I showed up right as you and Pansy started snogging."

"Harry, listen to me-" Draco was cut off by an infuriated Harry.

"Why the bloody hell should I listen to a word you have to say? Look how that's worked out for me so far!"

He stopped and looked into those silver eyes he thought he knew so well. He continued bitterly, "Well, I suppose it's not like you cared what happened to me anyway. Just another joke, one more time you poked fun at The Boy Who Lived. Get a few laughs from Crabbe and Goyle, I expect."

"Harry, would you listen to me?!" Draco snapped, grabbing Harry's wrists.

"I never meant to hurt you! Pansy followed me to the Owlry, and made me do those things! I had to lie, to tell her that there was nothing between us!"

Harry stood torn between wanting to believe what he heard, and knowing it wasn't true.

"Really? Well, you were very convincing. Fooled me." Harry let his words carry the hurt that he'd been holding in for so long.

Draco flinched at the last statement.

Harry's gaze softened a bit when he saw the effect his words had in the other bly.

"Harry... I-..." Draco paused, looking into the green eyes that he loved so much,"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please, believe me when I say I've only wanted you. Only you."

Harry swallowed, meeting the Slytherin's even gaze. He had never known Draco to sound this desprate, this... honest.

"I-...I believe you." He said at last.


	6. Chapter 6: Some Sort of Settlement

_Hello! Before I start, I'd like to just say a few things: A.) I have yet to put a disclaimer on this story, so I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter series, it's characters, plots, so on and so forth. B.) This is NOT the last chapter, I just needed to cut this scene off in order to progress c: C.) I apologize for this one being so short, but as I said before, I needed to wrap this portion up. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Draco's Point of View-**

Draco smiled and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He slid his arms around Harry, pulling his into his chest.

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry mumbled against his robes

Draco mused the thought of being in a relationship with Harry, publicly, not worrying about the stares and sneers they would most definitely receive. Just being happy together, but with a jolt of sadness, he saw that that couldn't happen, not in these times.

"I don't know, dear." He said at last, " and as long as you're here right now, I don't care."

Draco felt the small Gryffindor blush and tilted his head down.

Draco chuckled and Harry's obvious shyness. He placed a hand under his chin, and lifted his face so their eyes met.

"What do you want to do, Harry?"

He, too, thought this over.

"I don't mind keeping it a secret, I just don't want to lose you again, Draco."

Draco winced at his words, remember all too clearly the silver tears that Harry shed when Draco so coldheartedly broke it off with him the first time.

"I don't want to lose you, either, Harry, but a relationship will be hard, even if we kept it a secret." He spoke softly, feeling the small rise and fall of the ravenett's chest.

Harry's only reply was a small nod.


End file.
